Drunken Mistakes and Bastard's!
by Didget
Summary: This a lovely one sided pairing story about Gill and Rachael. Its set in the second series. Its rated k because there is some thoughts of a sexual nature and the story mentions alcohol and drinking a lot. This is for all the authors on who write such wonderful pairing stories between Gill, Rachael & Janet. Enjoy!


Title: Drunken Mistakes and Bastard's! 

Author: Didget, with the help of the voices in her head…

Fandom: Scott & Bailey

Rating: K+ for sexual thoughts and slight one sided action, also lots of alcohol drinking and stuff. 

Pairings: Primary one sided Gill & Rachael Pairing. A little mention of Rachael & Sean at the beginning. And Sean & some prostitute.

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did, you wouldn't need to use disclaimers…

Author Note: Started to write this after watching an episode of Scott and Bailey on TV (In Australia for all you lucky English people). I love that show so much. Please enjoy. This is for all the authors on who write such wonderful pairing stories between Gill, Rachael & Janet. Also I hate Sean… a lot. 

**Drunken Mistakes and Bastard's!**

_~Rachael's Perspective~_

I stared into space, I was so angry about the whole Nick thing. Feeling frustration build up inside me, I left the office. I am tired, worried and really needed a drink. Rushing towards the car park, I saw Gill waving; quickly I waved back, still hurrying towards my car. I don't know why but I felt like I really needed to go.

Driving home I sang along to Poker Face, struggling to ignore the painful knot of worry and fear in my stomach. _'Why am I so fuckin' stressed?'_ I asked myself. _'Nothings gonna happen'._

When I got to the drive, I stopped; Sean's and another car were parked in my parking space. Feeling slightly annoyed, I quietly entered the house. In the lounge room, my entire world fell apart. There he was, happily smouldering on top of some squirming mass of prostituted flesh.

**"Sean?" **I asked, the words flowing out stilted. **"Sean what are you doing? Why are you doing that here?"**

Suddenly I felt long hot anger stream through me. _'There he is.'_ I thought in fury. _'He's just lying there on my couch, sleeping with some piece of trash.' _

Finding my voice I began to yell. **"Get out, get out. You fucking, cheating, lying wanker! You wanted to bloody well marry me for god's sake!"**

He looked up in confusion. Seeing me his face brightened and curved into a broad grin.

**"Babe, I've been waiting for you to get home. I missssed yoouuu…" **Sean said, drunkenly drawing the 'missed' & 'you' out longer than usual. His voice faded as his head went back to resting on the trashes fake tits.

**"You were waiting for me…"** I said, voice going dry and emotionless. I felt my eyes welling up ever so slightly **"Get out now!"** I repeated coldly, **"before I do something you will regret."**

Ignoring his stumbling drunken words I stormed to the next room. Angrily I reached for my phone. Tremblingly slightly, I tried to call Janet, ignoring the tears that were now streaming down my face. Five minutes later, I slammed the phone down. She wasn't answering. Rubbing my face I thought about who else I could call. Who else had been cheated on? It came to me. I could call Gill.

Hesitatingly, I started to text her.

**U Busy? Wanna have a drink some place? **

Collecting my bag I walked into the lounge again. After kicking Sean and the drunken bimbo out of the house, I left.

_~Gill's Perspective~_

I looked glumly out of my office window. I had nothing really left to do, but I didn't have the energy to go home. So I sat there, drinking a glass of whisky and burning a hole through the glass panel. I kinda wished a certain somebody was here gettin' nice and drunk with me.

Watching, I saw Rachael rushing to her car. Quickly before she left, I waved to her. She looked worried. Concerned I wondered why she was worried, before returning to my staring.

I was like this for about twenty minutes before deciding I needed to get up. Slowly I collected my things and left for the night. As I walked to my car, I got a text. It was Rachael. 'Whys she texting me?" I wondered tiredly, unable to repress the flutter of excitement blooming inside my chest. Hurried I opened the text.

It read;** U Busy? Wanna have a drink some place? **Feeling suddenly rather good about getting' a drink with her I replied quickly.

**Yeah sure. U come 2 mine? Got a nice bottle or 3.**

Happily I drove home, thoughts about Rachael Bailey's lovely naked body flashing through my mind. Arriving there, I checked in on Sammy, who was watching TV in the dean, and half-heartedly cleaned the lounge room while waiting for her.

_~Rachael's Perspective~_

Carefully I drove to Gill's place. I didn't want to get pulled over for speeding._ 'Yeah with the mood you're in, you'll probably punch the poor person who's stuck spending their Friday night on traffic.' _Ruefully, I shook my head and slowly parked in her yard.

**"Hey, Gill you home yet?" **I called out while knocking on the door.

**"Yeah, here I am. What bring you here? You look like a mess. What happened exactly?"** Gill asked, firing the questions off like an interrogation.

**"I caught Sean with someone else." **I replied depressed.

**"Ahh, I take it you need a drink than? **Gill inquired. **"Relax and sit down."** she added as she walked into the kitchen and got glasses and a bottle.

**"He was on my lounge… my favourite lounge too! Just fuckin' lying on top of a bloody spent blonde prostitute." **

For an hour or so I ranted, telling Gill everything that had happened and how I felt. After a while I stopped and asked her how she had dealt with the cheating.

**"You… you let yourself be angry, especially at him. And drink a lot. Cry for a while and generally be miserable." **Looking at the expression on my face, Gill said. **"Sleeping around with people you don't know, doesn't help. Believe me." **

Taking in how drunk I already was, Gill asked if I wanted to stay here for the night. Gratefully I accepted, pouring both her and myself another glass.

For a few more hours we talked. Later, sometime around two, Gill suddenly realised we had work the next morning.

Feeling tired we undressed and crawled into bed, both opting to share her bed as it had gotten below minus twenty.

Sighing happily, I drunkenly hugged her and fell straight to sleep. I was so tired I didn't even realise Gill had hugged me back.

_~Gill's Perspective~_

I was sitting on the lounge enjoying the first of many glasses when I heard Rachael's car pull up

**"Hey, Gill you home yet?" **She said loudly, continuing to knock on the door. Happily I opened the door and frowned when I saw the look in her eyes.

**"Yeah, here I am. What bring you here? You look like a mess. What happened exactly?"** I was worried; Rachael was very drunk already and looked like she'd been crying.

**"I caught Sean with someone else." **she replied, sounding really depressed and not at all her usual self.

**"Ahh, I take it you need a drink than? **I asked. **"Relax and sit down."** I added when I noticed how uncomfortable she looked standing in the the hallway. Quickly I walked into the kitchen, yelled good night to Sammy and got some glasses and a bottle.

**"He was on my lounge… my favourite lounge too! Just fuckin' lying on top of a bloody spent blonde prostitute." **Rachael was already talking when I got back. She was really beginning to sound angry now.

For an hour or so I listened to Rachael talk. She told me everything and then asked how I dealt with having a cheating Husband. _'Off the top of my head I'd say not very well.'_ I thought, while beginning to answer.

**"You… you let yourself be angry, especially at him. And drink a lot. Cry for a while and generally be miserable." **Ilooked at Rachael, she was still slightly teary and looked like she was going to run off and get wildly smashed. Quietly I added.** "Sleeping around with people you don't know, doesn't help. Believe me." **

Suddenly noticing just how smashed Rachael was already, I offered to let her stay the night at my place. '_You don't have a hidden agenda for that act of kindness at all, do you?_' A sarcastic voice sneered in my head while Rachael happily accepted, pouring us both another glass.

Later in the night we were busy talkin' when I suddenly realised it was nearly two in the morning. After considering the temperature, I decided it would be conveniently easier to share a bed. Gently I coxed a drunken Rachael upstairs into my room. As she undressed and flopped into my bed, I couldn't help but to look at her. My young, beautiful and smashed officer, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. My God, I wanted her! Silently I shushed my thoughts as I crawled into the bed next to her.

A minute later Rachael pulled me against her. Sighing softly, I groped her back, my hands gently caressing her hips and lower stomach. _'I could do this forever.'_ I thought longingly.

Despite my sexual touching, I was careful not to wake her. Fearing I would take advantage of her if I did. _'You shouldn't'_ I repeated to myself. '_She's upset, feeling emotional, and dealing with the the fall back from being cheated on. You understand what that's like and you will not do what was done to you. It's not fair to her and will mess everything up even more.'_

Sighing again, I pressed my face into her lovely soft chest and tried to sleep. _'You'll feel better in the morning' _I told myself.

Author note: Yes it switches view points, but the sections were too short to try and put as individual chapters or something, so yeah. Also I wanted to write from both perspectives. NO FLAMING! I'm not in the mood. Enjoy. **=]**


End file.
